


Edelweiss

by suyari



Series: Window Through the Vell [Vell side stories] [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kree, Multi, Skrull, Twins, Vell Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy reflects on the score of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes, Young Avengers does not belong to me, and so, I can only borrow them. Ditto for Runaways. The Sound of Music. Etc, etc…

If Teddy had known then what he knew now, he is certain he would have spent more time looking at Billy than he had at the screen. He hasn't changed much since his childhood. He can hear the opening chords of the Intro and come teleporting in from as far away as a block over. Sometimes Teddy swears his boyfriend has superhearing that is solely attuned to it. The way his eyes light up in joy, the way his lips mouth the words, trying to be polite and not just recite the whole thing outright. Sometimes he still has trouble not singing the songs at the top of his lungs. He hums them when he's happy, he belts them loudly in the shower, and Teddy is convinced if they ever had any kids, Billy would think them perfect lullabies.

It has gotten so they are all accustomed to it by now. They can all sing along, they can all recite the words - whether they like it or not. Billy insists on watching it at least once a year as a group, and after everything they have overcome in their lives, it's an event everyone ribs on and complains over but never miss. It is a tradition Teddy knows he will miss terribly when the time comes. One he is not sure he can stand to see die. Tommy claims he will never escape it, even in the vast distant corners of space. Teddy hopes he's right.

How one movie and its score could define an entire lifetime he isn't quite sure. But this one has defined _his_ life. Has painted the echoes of his memories and twined together past and present in ways not even magic could undo.

His arms tighten about Billy as the camera pans across an endless sea of green and blue. He can already feel him vibrating in readiness. Licking his lips and taking a breath, shifting in Teddy's arms so he'll manage every note without strain. Tommy surprises him by singing first. Cassie's leg bounces over her knee as she sings along, waving her arms about as if conducting. Teddy glances to his side to see his brothers singing along as well, sprawled across one another on the loveseat. Then over to Eli and Kate. They haven't known her long, but she and Eli have been going strong and they're glad to see how well she's acclimating to their group. She's been slowly making her way through their usual gatherings, expressing interest in their traditions, and merging rather seamlessly with them as if she had always been. When Billy had found a kindred spirit in Kate, he had invited her immediately to an impromptu viewing. Tommy had complained that their traditional annual showing was still two months away and had made comments implying escape and the possible destruction of all copies of the film. Billy had replied it was the movie or a week in the life and Tommy had volunteered to get the snacks. Sometimes Teddy wondered if Tommy didn't secretly wish Billy would follow through one day. It would make their lives a lot less stressful for a week at any rate.

Billy's laugh brings him back to the present. Tommy and Cassie are doing an amusing stage waltz around the coffee table and Kate is trying to get Eli to get up so they can join them.

The moment is gone as the film continues, launching the group into a rendition of 'How do you solve a problem like Billy.' They've seen the film so often one can never quite tell how the viewing will go. Sometimes they will simply lay around together and watch it, taking in the warmth and comfort of loving friends. Sometimes they will talk through the whole thing. At times about the film, other times about themselves, several times turning the film around on their group. It's moments like this that he will treasure forever. Moments like this that have helped him become the man he is, have developed their little family into the group it is. Ready and willing to sacrifice everything for one another at the slightest provocation. Moments like these lead to moments on the field. Moments like these helped keep them calm, helped them endure, persevere. Warm, safe moments to protect them from the dark, painful truths.

Laying in shock on the cold ground, a pool of blood about you, grime embedded in your skin so deeply you can never quite manage to scrub it away. Even years later. And a voice whispers in the ghostly mist, a familiar tune. Licking your lips and blinking up at the sky, the song reverberating in your soul. Keeping your spirit grounded, reminding you who you are so you don't drift into the endless night. "Rain...drops on roses...and whiskers...on kittens..."

"Tommy! Tommy do the whistles!"

"Oh no...Really, Kate doesn't need to hear them!"

"Like hell I don't!"

But Tommy's already at it, and Cassie's got an arm about her middle, wiping at an eye. Tommy bends over and toots her call right at her nose and she has to clutch at his hip to get up, she's laughing so hard.

"Remember this one, Kate. This is yours."

Kate hops up from Eli's lap, takes one step forward, one back and salutes. "You're good at those."

Tommy just grins and spins the whistle by the strap.

"Oh God, remember the time...Tommy used the whistle--" Cassie's laughter can be heard around Tommy's hand over her mouth.

"He swore we'd all just fall in line!" Billy picks up, with a laugh. "Teddy was blue for a week!"

"I recall your father 'grounded' us," Xavin adds with a thoughtful hum.

"I have _got_ to hear this one!"

Cassie gently slaps Tommy's hands away and he sinks to the floor with a melodramatic moan of embarrassment.

Yes, Teddy thinks, these are the moments. Like the notes of the songs they have listened to their whole lives. Strung all together they are the melody of his life. Even when he can no longer hide from his destiny. He will hum these moments in his heart, and find the strength to add the Imperial March to his personal score.


End file.
